<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>3,897 by labellelunaclaire</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25772128">3,897</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/labellelunaclaire/pseuds/labellelunaclaire'>labellelunaclaire</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AUgust 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU-gust 2020, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asexual Combeferre, Autistic Enjolras (Les Misérables), F/M, Gay Enjolras, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:40:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25772128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/labellelunaclaire/pseuds/labellelunaclaire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Day 7 — Childhood Friends</em>
</p>
<p>From the first day Cosette arrives in Enjolras, Combeferre, and Courfeyrac’s second grade class to the day they all graduate high school, and all the days in between.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Combeferre &amp; Courfeyrac &amp; Enjolras &amp; Cosette Fauchelevent, Combeferre &amp; Courfeyrac &amp; Enjolras (Les Misérables), Cosette Fauchelevent/Courfeyrac</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AUgust 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>AUgust 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>3,897</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic concept has actually been bumping around in my head for years (as with a lot of the Les Mis fits I'll be posting this month). I just love the idea of Cosette and the triumvirate being childhood friends for some reason. I think she would play off of each other them really well.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Day 1</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a Tuesday in early October when a scared little thing walked into Mrs. Houcheloup’s second grade classroom, clutching to her papa’s leg, with a doll partially obscuring her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Courfeyrac was the first to spot the little waif from where he was sitting, while Enjolras and Combeferre’s backs were to the door. It was free play time, and the trio was busy following instructions on how to fold an origami dinosaur. He watched with fascination as the mountain of a man conversed quietly with their teacher, occasionally petting the little girl’s blonde curls. Bright blue eyes met his own and he gave her a big smile and waved at her. She shrunk closer to her papa, but gave a little wave back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At last, Mrs. Houcheloup guided the girl and her father to the only empty seat in the classroom — the one next to Courfeyrac.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is our own little triumvirate, presiding over Rome,” Mrs. Houcheloup said. “Boys, this is Cosette. Óscar, I want you to show her how we do things in this class.” Courfeyrac nodded enthusiastically. “Henri, please make sure Julien behaves.” Combeferre nodded solemnly as Enjolras rolled his eyes and scowled, not even looking up from his half formed T-Rex.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cosette’s papa got down on his knees in front of her so he could meet her eyes. He gently brushed a loose curl out of her face and kissed her forehead. “You’re going to be just fine, my little lark,” he told her in a surprisingly high voice. “I love you, Cosette.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you, too, Papa,” she whispered, and gave him a huge hug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Be my brave little lark,” he whispered back, before gently removing her arms from around his neck and nudging her into the empty desk. “I’ll be waiting for you when you get out of school.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded, looking frightened and nervous. Her papa smiled and then went to talk to Mrs. Houcheloup some more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi! I’m Óscar de Courfeyrac!” Courfeyrac said excitedly, bouncing in his seat. “You can just call me Courf, though. Your doll’s really pretty. Do you want me to show you how to make a dinosaur?” He gestured to his small, but growing, battalion of origami dinos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cosette just shrugged behind her doll.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m Henri Combeferre,” Combeferre told her in his soft, light voice. “Courf gets a little excited around new people. And this is—“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m Enjolras,” Enjolras cut in, looking up at her but not quite meeting her eyes. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> call me Julien.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Combeferre sighed. “Don’t worry about Enjolras. He’s not very social.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He has aspergers,” Courfeyrac added.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh!” Enjolras groaned with frustration. It seemed his dinosaur wasn’t coming out quite like he had hoped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want me to help you, Enj?” Combeferre asked, finishing a very precise fold on his own immaculate creation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can do it myself!” Enjolras said, a little too loudly, causing Mrs. Houcheloup to look up and say in a warning tone, “Julien.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Enjolras struggled for a moment longer before he let out a frustrated breath and pushed a fresh piece of paper towards Combeferre, who quietly took it and started showing him the proper steps to complete the dinosaur.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s not so bad when you get used to him,” Courfeyrac said as Enjolras huffed and attempted to follow Combeferre’s instructions, with mixed success.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cosette smiled behind her doll.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Day 30</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cosette was so pleased with her frilly pink princess dress and her sparkly tiara.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Princesses are monarchs and monarchs are bad,” Enjolras blurted out when he saw her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t listen to him, Cosette,” Combeferre said, adjusting the cape-like moth wings that hung from his long sleeve black shirt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, he’s just grouchy because no one can tell what he’s supposed to be,” Courfeyrac added from under his red and blue Spider-Man mask.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> you supposed to be, Enjolras?” Cosette asked, taking in the giant white ruffle at his throat, striped jacket, and white wig.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Enjolras scrunched up his face in frustration. “I’m Maximilien Robespierre!” he cried out. “He was the most famous person in the French Revolution. And during the French Revolution, they beheaded princesses like you at the guillotine!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He said it with such furry that Cosette hid behind Combeferre, while Courfeyrac went up behind Enjolras and smacked him on the back of the head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Quit being mean,” Courfeyrac said, ignoring Enjolras’s cry of surprise and pain. “It’s Halloween. Mean kids don’t get candy. It’s the law.”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Day 305</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cosette stretched up on her tippy toes to see the list on the wall of the school gymnasium.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Papa, lift me up,” she said, and her papa obliged, unable to deny the little girl anything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cosette scanned the list carefully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes!” she cried out in joy. “Do you see, Papa, do you see? I’m in the same class as Courfeyrac and Combeferre and Enjolras again!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are the odds of that?” he papa asked with a fond smile as he set her down on the ground again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cosette looked around and spotted Combeferre, walking into the gym with his mother and father close by. She dashed over to him and threw her arms around his neck in something that was part hug and part tackle, knocking his glasses slightly askew.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ferre, you’ll never believe it!” she yelled happily. “We’re all in the same class again!”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Day 1,007</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cannonball!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Courfeyrac ran and jumped into the pool, sending a huge splash of water behind him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Courf!” Cosette cried out. “You got us all wet!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cosette, Combeferre, and Enjolras were all firmly in the splash zone, as were several adults who glared and mumbled under their breaths. But since the party was at his house, no one could really say much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You should put on sunscreen,” Combeferre said, wiping droplets of water off his arm. “Skin cancer is very serious.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Enjolras’s eyes narrowed. Even though he was wearing a thick laying of SPF 50, his checks already had a pink tint. “But </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’re</span>
  </em>
  <span> not wearing sunscreen, Ferre,” he challenged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Combeferre shrugged. “I don’t like how it feels on my skin.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think the sun cares about whether you like how it feels or not,” Cosette told him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do as I say, not as I do,” Combeferre said.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Day 1,446</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t believe you managed to convince Enjolras to come to this,” Combeferre said with a certain level of disbelief. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“How?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A lady never reveals her secrets,” Cosette said cheekily with a mischievous smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The cafeteria was decorated with half-hearted streamers and balloons. The lights were low and the DJ had set up a few colorful stage lights to “set the mood”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No one was really sure what </span>
  <em>
    <span>mood</span>
  </em>
  <span> a middle school dance was supposed to have, but whatever.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The music from the speakers was slightly distorted in the large, echoing room. Enjolras sat moodily just outside the doors to the cafeteria wearing a dress shirt and tie, his curly hair forced to lie flat by an obscene amount of product that his mother had undoubtedly forced on him. Courfeyrac sat next to him, looking equally awkward in too-formal clothes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was easy to tell the sixth graders from the seventh and eighth graders. The sixth graders were all overdressed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s go get them and make them dance with us!” Cosette said, running towards them in the sensible flats and short black dress that her papa had fretted over, unsure if it was appropriate for his eleven year old daughter to be wearing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come dance with us,” she demanded when she reached the pair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s too loud in there,” Enjolras complained, his hands covering his ears as he slumped down low on the floor. “I don’t like it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cosette thought for a second, glancing around the hallway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can dance over there!” she said, gesturing to the darkened area where another hallway intersected the one they were currently in. “We can still hear the music, but it won’t be as loud as in the cafeteria.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Enjolras stared at her for a moment. The he sighed and stood up, and the four of them went over to the empty space and danced like no one was watching.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Day 1,686</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m gay,” Enjolras said confidently, standing at the end of the outside table they liked to sit at for lunch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Awww, Enjolras!” Cosette cried, jumping up to give him a hug. “I’m so happy for you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She turned to Courfeyrac. “Pay up, Couf.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Courfeyrac groaned and dug in his pocket for his wallet, while Enjolras pulled back from her hug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Enjolras snapped as Courfeyrac flicked a twenty dollar bill in Cosette’s direction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We had a bet as to when you were going to come out,” Courfeyrac explained as Cosette cheerfully slipped the twenty dollars into her pocket.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Courf bet it would be right after Summer started,” Cosette said smugly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I </span>
  </em>
  <span>said it would be sometime in May.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re a terrible winner, Euphrasie Fauchelevent,” Courfeyrac grumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t make bets on my sexuality!” Enjolras yelled, incredulous.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course we can,” Cosette said simply. “We did it eight months ago.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But- that’s not- you can’t-” Enjolras sputtered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Combeferre set his sandwich down and looked up at all of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m asexual,” he said, matter-of-factly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Courfeyrac’s face broke out into a massive grin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pay up, Cosette!” he yelled triumphantly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cosette rolled her eyes and tossed the twenty dollar bill back at him.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Day 1,922</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think that you all might be getting a little too old to be having sleepovers,” Valjean said as the four now-teenagers walked into the house. “I’m not sure I’m comfortable with three boys sleeping in my daughter’s bedroom with her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Enjolras stared at him blankly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m gay,” he said at last, walking toward’s Cosette’s room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m asexual,” Combeferre said with a shrug, following him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m,” Courfeyrac started nervously, looking at Valjean like a deer in the headlights. “I’m… gonna sleep on the couch.”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Day 2,551</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not standing up for the country, you’re standing up for </span>
  <em>
    <span>Cosette</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Combeferre hissed into Enjolras’s ear, standing in his marching band blacks. Enjolras and Courfeyrac had found seats in the row right behind him, the first row for non-band members in that section of bleachers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“On your feet, Enj,” Courfeyrac insisted. “You don’t have to put your hand on your heart, you just have to cheer for Cosette.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Enjolras begrudgingly stood up and watched as Cosette walked out to the center of the football field, dressed in a blue sweater and earmuffs with a blue and yellow scarf wound around her neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Enjolras hated all shows of patriotism, but even he had to admit that Cosette sang the national anthem beautifully, and she fully deserved the cheers she received.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And none cheered louder than their little trio.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Day 3,097</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not a single person in the audience had a dry eye while Cosette sang </span>
  <em>
    <span>Green Finch and Linnet Bird</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had to be the most beautiful, perfectly cast Johanna is the history of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sweeney Todd. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She had, after all, a lot in common with the character, and was able to bring a sort of raw sincerity to the role that most high school sophomores could only dream about.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Courfeyrac had always known that Cosette had the voice of an angel. He’d always known that she was exceptionally beautiful. But playing the Anthony to her Johanna made him realize something else.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just after their opening performance, after they’d visited with their friends and families in the audience, the cast retreated to the dressing rooms to change out of their costumes and back into their street clothes. Courfeyrac changed quickly, somehow even more nervous than he was before the show. He stared at the bouquet of red roses on the counter he’s claimed as his. All the other boys had slowly been trickling out of the dressing room, and from the sound of it, so were the girls across the way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took a deep breath and, before he could lose his nerve, grabbed the flowers and marched over to the girls’ dressing room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is everyone decent?” he said as he opened the door with his eyes covered, the roses hidden behind his back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re good, Courf,” Cosette’s voice came, and he lowered his hand and peered inside the girls’s dressing room, which was identical to the boys’, with two long rows of counters in front of lit mirrors.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cosette was sitting at one mirror, removing her makeup with a wipe. She’d changed into shorts and her show shirt, her hair hastily pulled into a ponytail.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stood up and threw her arms around Courfeyrac’s neck. “Good show, Courf,” she said into his ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You, too,” he replied. “I, uh, got you these.” He revealed the bouquet of roses and handed them to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Courf! They’re beautiful!” Cosette gushed, examining the blooms. “Thank you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Courfeyrac rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “I just, uh… I just thought you deserved them. Since you’re such a great Johanna. And, um…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened his eyes again, Cosette was staring at him questioningly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just… wanted to see… if you’d like to…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes?” she asked when he trailed off again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cosette, would you want to go on a date? With me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a beat in which he was absolutely certain that he was about to be rejected.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But then Cosette smiled that bright, infectious smile that made Courfeyrac’s heart absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>melt.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d love to,” she told him happily.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Day 3,399</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Courfeyrac nervously tapped his pencil on the tile floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re going to do fine, Courf,” Cosette whispered to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders in an awkward, sitting side hug. “You studied and worked hard and you’re going to do fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Courfeyrac let out a deep breath. “I know,” he said. “I just hate tests. Especially timed ones. Especially ones that will dictate whether I get into college.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“SATs aren’t the end all, be all of getting into college,” Combeferre pointed out, looking cool and calm as ever. “There’s also class rank and GPA and essays and community service.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Courfeyrac rolled his eyes. “Oh yeah, because my class rank is going to help me </span>
  <em>
    <span>so much</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Third quartile, remember, Mr. Valedictorian?” he said sarcastically.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not Valedictorian yet,” Combeferre told him. “Someone could end up with a higher GPA than me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ferre, you’ve been number one in our class rank since freshman year,” Enjolras said, pouring over his study guide one last time, his long hair falling in front of his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, everyone get in order!” the test proctor called out. “I’ll be checking ID’s and calculators and then you can take your assigned seats.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Panic rose in Courfeyrac’s eyes. Cosette grabbed his hand and squeezed it supportingly and leaned over to kiss him on the cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve got this,” she said quietly. “I know you do.”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Day 3,684</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“One.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Two.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Three!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The four of them all ripped into their envelopes at the same time, desperately grabbing at the contents and scanning them hungrily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m in!” Cosette yelled excitedly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me, too!” Combeferre sighed with relief.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Never had a doubt I would be,” Enjolras said smugly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They all glanced at Courfeyrac, who was quietly reading the letter in his hands with a blank expression.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Courf?” Cosette asked hesitantly. “What does it say?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Courfeyrac looked up at them and their hearts all dropped for a moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then his face broke out into a huge, elated smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I got in!”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Day 3,869</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As your queen, I order you to come dance with me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Enjolras was sulking in the corner of the ballroom, his red suit jacket slung over the back of his chair and his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His long blond curls were pulled back with a black velvet ribbon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I recognize the rule of no sovereign,” he said stubbornly, looking up at Cosette in her beautiful blue gown and gaudy tiara perched atop her own golden locks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cosette put her hands on her hips in the same no-nonsense stance she often took with him for as long as they’d been friends. “I was democratically elected by the people,” she pointed out firmly. “Now get up and come dance with your best friends. It’s our Senior Prom, Enjolras. This is one of the last times we’re ever going to see most of these people.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good riddance,” he mumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Up, Enjolras,” she demanded. “Whatever GSA event or protest or letter writing campaign you’re thinking about can wait until tomorrow. Just come have fun for once in your life.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From over on the dance floor, Combeferre and Courfeyrac — who was wearing a similarly gaudy crown as Cosette — waved enthusiastically and gestured for Enjolras to come join them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cosette sighed and grabbed Enjolras by the arm and dragged him to the dance floor while he resisted, giving her as much trouble as he could.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But there was a barely restrained smile on his face.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Day 3,897</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the speaker officially announced their graduating class, they all erupted into cheers and tossed their blue caps into the air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they all filed out of the stadium, Cosette found and grabed Courfeyrac, Combeferre, and Enjolras.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t believe we did it!” she gushed. “We're done with high school!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Courfeyrac laced his fingers with hers and gave her a tender smile. “It’s finally over. And in the fall, we’ll all be starting college together.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t believe we’ve been best friends for over ten years,” Combeferre said, adjusting his cords and medals over his blue robe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s grab our diplomas and get out of here,” Enjolras said, unzipping his robe, revealing a bright red button down. “I’m sure our parents are going to want to take a million pictures before we can go eat.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They all laughed, and Cosette an arm over each Courfeyrac and Combeferre’s shoulders, and Courfeyrac did the same to Enjolras, and they all walked, arm in arm, out of the stadium.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fun Fact: I used my own school timeline to help make this fic, so the days used in the fic are pretty much my own school experiences (at least in the case of things like SATs and prom). I used <a href="https://www.timeanddate.com/date/duration.html">this website</a> to calculate the days.</p>
<p>Also, Enjolras would be the most insufferable child, and I absolutely adore him.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>